Super Smash RWBY Ultimate: A Remenants Kuuga story
by DarkGamerider
Summary: When Jason let's Yang hold on to his switch after he goes on a mission. Team RWBY get sent to the world of Smash and get caught in a war Between the Smashers and Subspace lead by Tabuu. Now they have to fight their way through subspace in order to get home. But not without help!
1. The flames

**AN: Hey guys it's DGR here to give you a new crossover story!**

 **Yeah I know I have 2 in the works, but there's a** ** _good_** **reason for that. You see, my Microsoft office expired which is preventing me to not only get the files on the latest chapters but it's also preventing me from getting to it in general.**

 **But thankfully my Mom sent me her computer so I can continue working, God bless her soul.**

 **Now, as for this new story. It's a Spin-off to Remnants Kuuga, while it's** ** _somewhat_** **canon. It's just here to give you fans something to snack on until I can get my Microsoft word files back in one piece.**

 **And to answer** ** _why_** **did I chose Super Smash Bros? Well, Super Smash Bros Ultimate is on the way and I want to show my love for the last game in the series by making this exact crossover.**

 **Yes, everyone is going to be in it. From Mario, Snake, to even Ridley, and more.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you...!**

 **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMAAAAAATE!**

 **Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's time.

Time for what exactly?

The two student of Beacon Academy to go out on their first date of course!

One is Jason Knight, the self proclaimed "Top Retro Gamer" from another world, and the new Kamen Rider Kuuga. Of course, no one knows where he came from except Ozpin.

An empty hallway at first, but we find a young blonde wearing that required uniform for Beacon everyone must wear. It's necessary, according to Ozpin's speech that is.

This young blonde's name is Yang, she's a tough fighter who always charges into battle without thinking first, a beautiful lady. But it's recommended that you don't call her that.

Now, Yang's quietly walking up to Jason's room since they were about to go on a date for the first time.

...She's nervous, nervous that this is her first time going out on a date. While yes, she _has_ flirted with other guys before. But she's never actually gone out with any of them before; but who knows? This could turn into a good time with Jason.

After finally getting in front of Jason's door, Yang knocks on gently as she's currently standing outside, waiting for Jason to come out of his room...yet he hasn't.

Confused, Yang starts contemplating on what's going on.

 _Why isn't he answering? He usually says something back whenever someone knocks on his door._

She knocks on the door again, still nothing.

"Jason, are you in there?" She said, banging on the door.

"HEY JASON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yang yelled while grinding her teeth.

But no response, since time's not on her side, her eyes went crimson red as she was about to bust the door down with her fists. But before she did, Jason's door slowly opened much to her surprise.

Yang looked over to see if no one was in the hallway, and it's safe to go in.

Once she went inside his room, the young brawler then noticed a piece of paper lying on Jason's dresser, which is next to his Nintendo Switch he loves. She picks up the paper and figures out that it's a letter addressed to her.

She instantly opens it up, reading the following words carefully.

 _"Hey Yang, I'm so sorry that I left without telling you. Ozpin gave me a mission at the last second, so I had to leave immediately. He said it was an emergency, I guess? I tried calling you but you weren't answering. I'm really sorry, I hope we can go on that date once I come back."_

 _"Sincerely, Jason."_

 _"P.S: Can you keep an eye on my Nintendo Switch until I get back? It's really important to me and I don't want to see it either get stolen or broken while I'm gone. Please and thanks!'"_

After finished reading the letter, Yang was disappointed that she has to wait until he comes back. But, she understood his situation.

So it's not all that bad.

She puts the letter in her pocket and proceeds to take the Nintendo Switch with the dock carefully, walking back to her team's room. However, as she walked back to her room.

The Switch's screen started to glitch for a second, before going back to normal.

* * *

 _[RWBY's Room]_

Without nothing much to do after Yang said she was going with Jason for a while. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were just laying on their beds, doing their own thing. Ruby's reading her collection of comic books, some were most likely borrowed from Jaune who recommended some of the superheroes she never knew.

Weiss was doing the opposite, she's studying to keep her grades as perfect it is while maintaining her dusts for combat.

Blake's reading a book she keeps to herself everyday, because it'd be embarassing that everyone knew what she was _actually_ reading.

The team's door opened, who came out but was Yang holding Jason's precious Nintendo Switch in her arm.

"Hey girls..." Yang said, it's very noticeable that she wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Sis! ...What happened? I thought you were gonna go out with Jason?" Ruby asked.

Yang just looked down in disappointment. "He had a mission at the last second and couldn't tell me on time so he left me a letter. Then he gave me full on responsibility to keep an eye on his game system until he gets back." She explained.

Weiss furrowed a brow. "Why didn't you call him?" She asked.

Yang sighed, took out a scroll that has the symbol of Jason's rider form on the back. "He accidentally left his scroll there."

Everyone but Yang face-palmed.

Jason may be smart at times but... He's a dumbass, that statement _everyone_ can agree to.

Yang shook it off since there's not much to do, she placed the switch on her own dresser.

Which caught Ruby's attention, sadly.

"OOOOH JASON'S GAME SYSTEM! Ruby rushed towards to grab Jason's game system, only for Yang to get in her way.

"No Ruby. No one touches it."

Ruby frowned. "Come on Yang!~ It's a new game system! Don't you want to see what kind of games he has?"

Yang gave her sister a stern look. "No Ruby." She pointed to the other game system that's hooked up to their TV. "Besides, we already have our own game system."

"Yang... It's a _new_ game system that we've never seen before! Don't you just want to take a look at what's inside!?" Ruby yelled.

Yang was about to counter that argument, but her little sis's not wrong. She's actually been curious on what kind of games they've never even heard of here in Remnant.

Actually, Jason let her play some of the games he has with him sometimes. But she _knew_ that wasn't the whole library he had.

Maybe...

This is her first chance to see what kind of games in store, and what's Jason been keeping to himself.

Plus, he _never_ said anything about _not_ playing it.

After thinking about it, she finally made her decision.

Yang smirked. "...Okay Ruby, we can play. But only _one_ game, and that's it." She said, causing Ruby to squeal in excitement as she grabs a controller from the Switch. Both girls now sitting criss crossed on the floor, are pumped up to do a long hour play-through of the first game they see.

Weiss sighed. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe you guys are going to play that...thing! What if you _dolts_ break it?"

Ruby waved it off. "Oh please Weiss we're not going to break it! It's on that...thing? So by that reason, we know that it's _pretty_ safe now." She said nervously but laughed it off.

Weiss knew that this was going to ruin her free time, so she decided to join them as she sat behind Ruby. "Sigh, fine."

After a couple of minutes Yang finally hooked up the switch to their TV as she grabbed one of the controllers. "Alright Ruby. Remember. One game, and that's it."

Ruby groaned. "Yeah yeah I know get it now! Come oooon! Let's just play a game already!"

Yang sighed. "Alright, let's do it!"

Once she turned on the system's power button, nothing came on the screen. She did it again, which this time, something _did_ pop up in the TV. But instead of some menu or the logo of the system, what came out instead was a circle with a disfigured cross on it.

Yang doesn't know what's happening, yet she's feeling a bit of mix between confusion, and scared that she might've broke it.

"Oh no."

"Yang what did you do?!" Ruby squeaked.

Yang turned towards her sister shaking her head. "I didn't do anything! I plugged it in the same way Jason did before!"

Weiss stepped in to stop the two panicking. "Will you two stop overreacting?! It probably crashed or something. So let's all calm down and simply turn it off. Should be easy to do."

The two sisters nodded, taking a bit of peace to remain calm. Yang did what the ice queen recommended, and proceeded to reach her hands towards the switch.

Blake saw the screen glitching, noticing that the disfigured cross logo was blinking. "Guys, wait." She said.

Everyone's head turned towards their cat ninja faunas to hear what she has to say about this.

"Something's wrong with the screen." She said.

Yang gulped, hoping that it didn't just break by connecting to something else.

Blake jumped off her bed, joining the group as they also noticed the logo was glowing softly. But before they could do anything, a bright light came out of nowhere and shot the team; but much to their surprise it didn't affect them.

The beam going up and down to each member of Team RWBY, as if it's _scanning_ them. Then without warning, the beam fades away, leaving them even more confused.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked.

But before any of them could respond, a black violet void came out of the screen, wind collecting as it was sucking them inside whatever it is.

Weiss used her semblance's glyphs to hold her ground, but it was barely working for the rest of her teammates who are using their weapons to stay in place.

"Guys...I...can't...hold...on!" She said.

Ruby grunted as she tried her darnest to not get sucked in that void, however Crescent rose was slowly slipping off the floor, making the red hod loosing her grip on the floor.

Neither Yang or Blake weren't doing so well either, as Blake was using her weapon Gambol Shroud with her bow tied near one of the cabinets, while Yang's holding on to one of Blake's ankle.

Ruby's scythe couldn't keep holding on much longer as it flew off the floor causing her to get sucked in.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"RUBY!" Yang yelled trying to catch her little sis, her eyes widened in fear. She noticed that Blake and Weiss saw her worried face and nodded.

"I don't know for Oum's sake what's happening, but we can't leave Ruby behind!" Weiss yelled.

"Even so, we might not be able to find a way back!" Blake said. "But it's not Team RWBY without her!"

Yang smiled at her two teammates, the three remaining girls looked at each other, nodded in sync.

"DON'T WORRY RUBY! BIG SIS IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

She loosens her grip away from one of Blake's ankle, then she charges into the void to go after her little sister.

Weiss and Blake followed along without hesitation as the three team members of RWBY went inside to look for their leader. Once they were sucked into the violet void, it vanished.

Leaving Team RWBY's room...empty.

The logo from before, however, engulfed in violent flames. It didn't shut itself off, as if it's waiting for something...or someone else.

The flames have ignited, and everyone is waiting.

 **SUPER SMASH RWBY ULTIMATE!**

* * *

 **AN: Aaand done!**

 **Phew, that was awesome!**

 **I know this isn't what you expected, but I had this on my mind for quite awhile. I'm going to be focusing on story until I get my Subscription back along with my files.**

 **I also want to point out that I'm going to wait until Super Smash Bros Ultimate comes out before i make a new chapter. Because if there's a story mode, or, Subspace 2 exists.**

 **Then I'm going to make that the story, just with RWBY.**

 **Or, I'll make my own if I don't like it enough.**

 **So until then, peace!**


	2. When Darkness revives

**AN: Hey guys, it's DGR here to give you a new chapter!**

 **Now I know I said I would wait until smash ultimate comes out but I'm going in a good mood today, so I thought why not. Also, I'm going to focus on the villains in this chapter.**

 **AN#2 YamatoEX: I'll also add that you'll see in the next chapter what happened to Team RWBY. Not only that, but we also have a few surprises here in this Chapter so I'd stay tuned in the end if I were you.**

 **AN: So without further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

[Insert Super Smash Bros' Ultimate Theme as the opening sequence.]

"Ugggh my head..." An odd-looking creature mumbled, waking up as he was knocked on conscious for some reason.

He was a mixture of a turtle-dragon monster. His name was Bower, a villain who usually captures a certain princess on a daily basis.

Shaking his head, he looked carefully at his surrounding only to notice the completely empty void of darkness area except for some darker tone of colors still about. The only thing he can figure out is that he's in the middle of nowhere.

"What? Where am I!? Junior? KIDS!?" Bowser called for his children but he didn't get an answer. He roared. "I swear if this is another one of your pranks you're all grounded! I've told you many times to prank someone other than me. ESPECIALLY MARIO!"

Before he could rant anymore, he heard echoing footsteps behind him. He turned around to spot a strange figure standing up, however, because of the dark he couldn't make out who this mysterious being is.

"Junior, that you?" Bowser asked.

The shadow figure grunted. "I'm not your son, you dim-witted tyrant."

Bowser's eyes widened before growling in anger. "I know that damn voice anywhere...! GANONDORF!"

The figure walked closer to the Koopa King, revealing to be the Demon King of Hyrule himself.

...Ganondorf.

"It's been a long time now, hasn't it? Remind me when was the last time we met?" Ganon asked with a sly grin.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A TROPHY YOU BASTARD!" Bowser growled. "But since we're here, not only am I going to return the favor. I'm going to bite you in half while you're a trophy, or, I could just put you in my trophy room! Either way's good enough for me!" Bowser said gleefully as he got into his stance.

Ganon furrowed a brow, but he gladly took up the offer cracking his knuckles. "You really think you can defeat me? Please, I'm stronger than a weak little-! Wait a minute... Where exactly are we?"

Bowser casually shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. But think of this place as..." He started charging towards Ganon. "YOUR GRAVE!" He made a short jump, putting his legs together, performing a dropkick that sent Ganon a couple of feet away from him.

Ganon got back up from the sudden attack groaning, angered that Bowser took his advantage to hit him. He summoned his sword on his right hand he pointed at the turtle-dragon creature. "You sad excuse of a turtle! I'll tear you apart for that!"

Promising that, the two villains ran toward each other with Bowser pulling his fist back then uppercutting Ganon's weapon who was going to cut him in half. When the two attacks collided together, the King Koopa roared as he inhaled a bit of air.

The King of Hyrule immediately noticed the flames coming out of his opponent, he took his left hand were dark aura gathered around it. Before Bowser could spew his flames, Ganon quickly landed a hard right hook to his guts.

Bowser being punched away, causing a crater once he landed on his spiky turtle shell. "You...!" He grunted, he attempted to claw against Ganon who merely dodged with a breeze.

"STAND STILL!" He said.

Having enough of this, he went back inside of that hard shell of his where winds started to gather around it as he was flying up high. Ganon smirked after gathering darkness into his two legs ready for what the turtle's going to do.

The spinning shell was now heading straight to Ganon who took his position and used one of his knees to hit the center of Bowser's chest. After doing so, he raised up his other leg with a devastating stomp on the shell creating a major crack on the floor. Bowser was pushed back from the impact, rolling on the ground two times. His breath was shaking, he couldn't keep going.

"See?" Ganon spoke up after crossing his arms, the dark flames covering his two legs evaporated into thin air. "You think that someone like you could take me on? That's wishful thinking."

Bowser ran towards him, surprising the king of Hyrule for a second before he grabbed him, pulling Ganon up in the air.

"Unhand me you!" Ganon shouted.

"Now until I get payback!" Bowser yelled. He was rotating with Ganon many times before he pulled him into a bodyslam that caused a short earthquake once they landed.

"GAAAAAUUGH!"

Bowser smirked, but he got kicked away from the last of Ganon's strength. "Finally did some beating to you!" He cracked his neck. "But not enough to satisfy my revenge!"

Ganon barely getting up, purple darkness were bursting. "You shouldn't have done that..." He glared at the turtle with full intentions on ending him. "Because I'm going to end you!"

"Bring it!" Bowser said.

They readied their fists up in the air, running towards one another. But before the two could lay a hit on each other, a dark-blue ball made of energy shot between them causing the two kings to stop.

"What was that?!" Bowser asked.

"What makes you think I know?!" Ganon said.

"I don't know, but I know _you_ have something to do with it!" He said.

" **EnOuGH!** "

A voice cried out of nowhere, stopping their fists from physical contact.

"Who said that? SHOW YOURSELF!" Bowser shouted.

" **As yOu wiSh,** " The voice said calmly.

What came down from the blackened sky caused both villains to become wide-eyed.

"W-What?!"

"No... It can't be!"

The figure that came down was a blue translucent humanoid figure, with a red core inside of his chest. That similar face of his caused the two taking a step back.

"TABUU!"

" **Yes,** _ **I**_ **haVE reTurnEd,** " Tabuu said.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! CHRONOS KILLED YOU?! I SAW IT HAPPEN WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" Bowser yelled in shock.

Tabuu faced to where the Koopa King is. " **If yOu tHInK tHAt a** _ **mERe littlE MiI**_ **cOuLd deFeAt me, theN yoU aRE** _ **sOrEly**_ **mistAkEn.** " He raised his hand and in a matter of seconds where lightning coming out of his hand, electrifying not just Bowser but Ganon as well.

Tabuu smiled listening to hearing their screams of suffering. Letting his hand down, stopping the lightning from doing any more damage.

Bowser and Ganon slowly got up with the former getting pissed.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Bowser started running towards Tabuu, raising his right fist to punch the blue being. Until a purple blur tackled him out of nowhere, dragging him across the floor. "WHAT THE-?!"

The figure that stopped the Koopa King was a purple alien dragon with long a scorpion tail wrapped around him.

This was Ridley, the Leader of the Space Pirates.

Ganon maintained his composure to hide his emotions, as he slowly starts to puzzle the pieces together.

Tabuu notices and smirked. " **GaNon iF yoU're sO sMArT, thEN yOU kNow wHEre wE aRe yEs?** "

Ganon nodded. "Subspace."

Once the demon king said that. Tabuu raised his hand revealing where they were once the dark atmosphere brightening a bit, revealing the constant lightning covering the sky while the ground was smooth-like glass.

This was Subspace, aka, The Trophy Dimension.

Tabuu turned to nod at Ridley who let go of Bowser; although he did it aggressively.

Bowser got up and glared at the blue reject. "So, who else do you have in your army?" Bowser asked.

Tabuu just grinned. " **You dON't hAVe tO wOrrY aBOut that. What I nEEd yOu tO do is fAr mOre imPortaNt.** "

Bowser huffed. "As if I'll listen to you!"

Tabuu teleported to Bowser so close that they were face to face. " **Oh, yOu wIll. If yOu dOn't mEEt mY rEquIrementS.** " Once he snapped his fingers, what came out was a floating orb between them.

Bowser was hesitant at first, thinking it was some death trap but he stepped forward to take a look and what he saw shocked him. In the orb, he can see the Junior and his siblings in one room all tied up together.

"JUNIOR?! KIDS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO THEM YOU BASTARD-!"

" **I wOUldn't iF I weRE yOu, oNe snAp wIll dEcIde thE fAte oF thOse dEmOns yOU cAll yOuR cHildrEn.** "

Tabuu snapped his finger again, Bowser turned toward the orb suddenly to notice walls on each side growing spikes slowly starting to close in. The Koopalings were muffling in fear as if they were trying to call their dad for help.

Bowser himself was scared. Even if he wasn't the best of fathers, he still loved and cared for them. Seeing his kids turned into swiss cheese isn't something he wants to think about.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ...I'LL DO IT!"

Tabuu furrowed a brow. " **You sWEaR yOUr alleGIaNCe to me?** "

"YES DAMN IT, JUST STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING THAT'S GOING TO HURT MY KIDS!" Bowser said.

Tabuu snapped his fingers causing the walls to retract and the spikes to disappear, making Bowser sigh in relief.

Ganon observed everything and all that came into his thoughts was one question.

' _What is so important that Tabuu wants all of us to do?_ '

When Bowser got back up, he glares at the living virus ready to pummel him into the ground. But he didn't want his children to be in any harm, so he prevents himself from doing so.

"W-What do you want us to do, Tabuu?" Bowser asked, making the blue-humanoid figure smile.

" **FOr yOu tWo sPeciFicAllY...? I wAnT yOU tO bRIng mE, Mario aNd Link. AFteR dOINg sO, I wAnt yOu tO lOOk fOr ChrOnOs and** _ **kIll**_ **the nEwcOMerS.** "

Both Bowser and Ganon looked at each other confused on what he meant by that, they understood Mario, Link, and Chronos. But they didn't expect any newcomers at all.

"And who might these newcomers be?" Ganon asked.

Tabuu summoned another orb in front of the two, this time it was showing 4 individuals that are inside of this world were... Teenagers.

"You want us to kill these kids?" Bowser questioned.

" **Yes. WhIlE thEy** _ **aRe**_ **nEwcOmers, thEy wErE... UnInvIted, wHiCh mEAns thEy** _ **cAn**_ **bE kIllEd iNstEAd of tUrnIng iNtO a SmASh TrOpHy. But, dOn't thINk thIS wIll bE eAsY. Like Chronos, they aRen't mEaNt tO be tAkEn likEly.** " Tabuu explained as the orb disappeared.

Bowser and Ganon finally understanding the situation, Tabuu summoned separate portals for Bowser and Ganon's respected worlds. The two Kings stepped inside of their portals which closed after getting through.

Leaving Tabuu and Ridley all by themselves.

"You already _know_ what _I_ want Tabuu." Ridley said with a growl as he flew back home to finish his mission.

Tabuu smiled. "Hehehe... AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW...! WE WILL SEE WHO THE TRUE RULER OF SMASH REALLY IS MASTER HAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

[Smash Mansion]

The Smash Mansion's known for every generation of fighters to settle down here to enjoy their peaceful time inside, whether to train and become better or to meet new possible friends.

No one's there but except for one man, or you could put him as just one hand. Master Hand, the guardian of Smash, the world that connects everyone together.

At this moment, he's currently observing Team RWBY's room waiting for someone he knows that will help him and the others.

"Where are you?" He asked curiously. "The time is coming, and soon, another war's going to start."

[Beacon: Team RWBY's Room] (Night Time)

After the events of Ruby and her friend's disappearance, their room was still a mess. But, it was also quiet.

That however stopped once a mysterious figure opened the door slowly, they looked around and noticed the T.V. screen.

When the light dimmed on the stranger, it revealed to be a man who his fellow friends would recognize immediately. He sighed after taking his shirt off, then turning to the right that revealed his bicep.

His bicep carried the same symbol on the display, both symbols started to glow in sync. The young man took a deep breath before he started to chant the following words.

" _ **When worlds unite, I must swear to endure any pain that stays during a war. When a war starts and doesn't want to end, you step in until Smash finally wins.**_ "

The very same violet portal from before appeared in front of him. Once he entered, the portal closed itself immediately, the T.V. screen that was showing the logo slowly faded away.

 _ **"Everyone's here."**_

 _ **SUPER SMASH RWBY: ULTIMATE!**_

 **AN: Phew! Finally done with this chapter, it took a lot out of me to get this done and I am waiting until the game comes out this time I promise.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **SparkZ2003: Already got that fixed thanks to my returning editor.**

 **Victoria1676: Thanks! I'm going to keep writing, just wait a little longer.**

 **Aaaand that's it.**

 **...OH!**

 **Before you go, we have a special post credit made by my good friend YRT.**

 **AN#2 YamatoEX: Huh? What? I thought we were going to end it here...? Oh yeah, this is the last surprise people didn't expect. Almost forgot about that... Right right, let's go ahead and get to it!**

"Everyone's here...?"

Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy raised a brow. "I don't understand what you mean by that, Mr...?"

"Tsukasa, or Decade for short. Just a passing through Kamen Rider." An unfamiliar face said who was laughing nervously. "Now, I know that crashing inside your office was a bag thing to do, but hear me out that I'm not your enemy."

"Could've come here in a civilized way..." Glynda grumbled under breath, fixing the shattered glass with her semblance.

"But where's the fun in that?" Tsukasa smirked although he received a death glare. "Alright alright, I'm _sorry_."

"You said that you're a Kamen Rider?" Ozpin asked to which he got a nod in return. "Ah, well ain't that interesting..."

"You know who I am?" Tsukasa asked in shock.

"No, not exactly," Ozpin said. "We only know the motto of your group from one of them, since we have Kamen Riders living inside this academy."

"Really?" Tsukasa hummed. "What did they say about us?"

"He said this before: Kamen Riders are people who've known to protect the lives of others by sacrificing their own humanity doing so. Some will do it without hesitation."

Tsukasa smirked. "Well, he's got at least one thing right. But he should realize that it's not the armor that makes him one, it's the person wearing the armor."

"I see..." Ozpin nodded. "I'll tell him myself, or you could at some point."

"Didn't came to bring on some wisdom though, so... Can you bring those two up here?"

Before Ozpin could answer, Decade sighed. "Don't worry, I'll explain why I'm here after that." He said.

Ozpin nodding, he pulled up a scroll out of the desk and dialed up one of the riders. "Mr. Valliant, bring along Mr. Kuroto with you. A guest came here to ask to meet you two here in my office."

 _"A guest wants to meet us to where...? Eh, I guess I can do that."_ The other end of the call said. _"Yo Kuroto! We're going to Ozpin's office! You can finish making the gashats later, it won't be too long! STOP COMPLAINING AND LET'S GO!"_

After the call ended, Tsukasa raised both of his eyebrows in shock. "Wait, Kuroto?"

"You know him?" Ozpin asked.

He shrugged. "Not exactly. all I just know is that he has a very big God Complex." Tsukasa scratched his head. "I hope the person you called isn't just like him."

Ozpin shook his head. "No, those two are completely different. In a way that is."

"Alright, guess I believe you-."

Someone kicked open the door, bracing his arms in the sky with a disgusted face.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON ME? KAMI?!"

"Aaaaand there it is..." Another figure said who's facepalming. "Sorry about that, Kuroto's usually like this everywhere he goes." The young man said.

Once Tsukasa turned, he noticed Kuroto huffed. "Yeah, I know that. I did meet up with him once before." But once he saw the young man next to him, he raised a brow.

The young man's face was completely paled in white, he couldn't keep his mouth closed. Slapping himself, he nervously pointed at Tsukasa. "W-W-Wait, you're D-D-DECADE?!"

"Don't think I met you before," Tsukasa said. "Although I'm pretty sure that you know me from a T.V. show huh?"

"...Yeah." He said. "Name's Ace Valliant, I'm Kamen Rider Neo Genm." He bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

"Correction, you're my prophecy!" Kuroto said. "And don't bow to him! I'm standing right here!" He yelled.

"Kamen Rider Neo Genm? That's a mouthful." Tsukasa shrugged. "But, we don't have much time right now." He pulled out an envelope from one of his pockets, handing it to Ace.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A note that'll tell you what you're going to do after I tell you the basic deal of my situation."

 _(30 Minutes Later)_

"So, you're telling me that some dude's going into a war all by himself?" Ace raised a brow. "But he's also the next Kuuga, and this war could depend on his life and the others?"

"He has friends you might be recognized, but yeah pretty much," Tsukasa said.

"Why me?" Ace asked. "Since now that I understood the whole concept of different dimensions from Self-Inserts from Fanfics I've read back home. Why can't you bring those people too?"

"Simple, you're one of the fellow riders who's not busy right now in this world. Plus, you're also strong in terms of _that_ power." Tsukasa answered. "Don't think I'm going to keep praising you, I'd rather not have to grow your ego as much as _he_ does."

Kuroto smirked while crossing his arms. "I may not know who you are, but I'm feeling quite generous to help you. So, I'll join with my son and help him defeat this big threat you so told us about. I'll show him that I'M GOD!"

Ace leaned close to Tsukasa's ear. "That means he wants to join, and he won't accept No for an answer otherwise he's going to cry about it."

He sighed, shaking his headache away. "Alright, you can come with him."

Kuroto raised his right fist in the air dramatically.

"I can't believe it though..." Ace scratched his neck nervously. "We're going to crash into a new world, and that's the SMASH WORLD."

Kami himself stopped celebrating, slowly looking towards Ace. "Smash...? Doesn't that world involve with that... KNOCK-OFF OF MIGHT ACTION X YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?"

Ace gulped realizing what he just said. "Yes...?"

"FINALLY! I CAN WIPE OFF THAT SMILE OF THE CHEAP PLUMBER WHO RIPPED OFF MY IDEAS!" Kuroto yelled in glee. "IT'S TIME MY PROPHECY THAT WE SHALL ASCEND TO FURTHER LEVELS, WE MUST GO NOW!"

Tsukasa groaned. "Let's get this over with..." He snapped his fingers opening a portal for the two, shocking Ozpin as always. "They'll be back for a while, just tell his friends that he's doing some hush hush mission for a bit."

"I already did so after you started explaining yourself here," Ozpin said. "Be careful Ace, you may never know what you will deal with. Stay aware of your surroundings, be prepared for anything."

Ace nodded. "Don't worry Ozpin. I'll be sure to keep that in mind when we get there. Come on Kuroto, let's go!"

"YATTA!" Kuroto ran towards the portal through.

The young rider sighed. "Before I go, what's the Kuuga dude's name?"

Tsukasa scratched his head. "Jason Knight."

"Jason Knight? Damn, that name actually sounds cooler than mine." Ace frowned. "Thanks for letting me know so that I can help the guy out in this wild adventure."

Tsukasa putting a hand on one of Ace's shoulder trying to hold his smirk. "You'll be fiiine... I think?"

Ace looked at Tsukasa with an annoyed expression. "And there's the Troll Decade I know and hate..."

Tsukasa smiled. "You know, I don't see a lot of Self-Insert riders like you who are aware of their presence here. Let alone know what happens to some of them already." He said.

Ace shrugged. "Eh, I got myself involved so I might as well do something about it. Instead of just letting canon do its thing." He said. "And what do you mean that I'm a Self-Insert-?! AAAAAAAAH!" He was pushed into the portal before it closed itself.

"Welp looks like that's done." Tsukasa dusted off his hands, he looked at Ozpin who raised a brow. "What? Can't I mess with these new rider kids around?"

Ozpin facepalmed, he started chugging down his mug filled with coffee. "I'm gonna need a lot more than my usual intake to understand what I just experienced..."

"Oh trust me," Tsukasa yawned. "You have _not_ seen a bunch of dimensions more than I have, some things that _shouldn't_ have existed in the first place..." He shivered.

"Anyway, it's time I head out and see what happens next," He said before doing a two-finger salute. "Later Ozpin."

"The Old Wizard."

And with that, Ozpin almost choked on his coffee leaving Decade laughing in satisfaction.

 **AN#2 YamatoEX: There we go, this is quite a surprise for everyone. Or they probably just exited out of the fanfic already. But if you're still here, cool!**

 **So I guess I'll say that it was fun writing this part, and editing some stuff DGR himself wrote.**

 **That's it for now, until then!**

 **Catch ya later.**


End file.
